Could It Be Another Change (Traduccion)
by Morningstar.lb
Summary: Sebastian y Kurt terminan sentados juntos en un avión después de no verse por un par de años. One Shot


**Nota de la traductora: **_Un pequeño y hermoso One Shot. Link del Original (http)(:)(/)(/)(iaminarage).(tumblr).(c)om/post/64829642950/could-it-be-another-change-a-kurtbastian-ficlet *eliminarparentesis*_

* * *

><p><strong>Could It Be Another Change<strong>

"14B, 14B, 14B" Kurt repetía mientras caminaba en medio del avión. Iba camino a casa en Nueva York después de sus últimas vacaciones de navidad en Lima. En unos meses, se iba a graduar de NYADA así que yo volvería a tener vacaciones de navidad.

Cuando llegó a la fila 14, empujó su maleta con ruedas en el compartimiento de arriba y se dejó caer en el asiento del pasillo. Solo entonces se giró para ver al chico sentado en la ventana.

El chico iba con audífonos y sus ojos cerrados, escuchando con atención la música. Pero era inconfundiblemente Sebastian Smythe.

"Oh, esto tiene que ser una broma," Kurt dijo, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que varios pasajeros lo miraran.

Sebastian no lo escuchó y Kurt no estaba dispuesto a sentarse a su lado y esperar que abriera los ojos. Empezó a golpear a Sebastian en el brazo un par de veces hasta que el chico pauso su IPod.

"Deja de tocarme," Sebastian dijo, mientras miraba su IPod. "No puedes empezar a golpear a la gente tu no… ¿Kurt?" El tono de Sebastian cambio de molesta a sorpresa cuando finalmente levantó la vista y, por un momento, observó a Kurt con toda la intensidad con la que había estado enfocado en la música hace un momento atrás.

"Si, así es como todos me nombran estos días," Kurt dijo, girando sus ojos y esperando que Sebastian dejara de mirarlo así.

Sebastian, para la sorpresa de Kurt, sonrió ante el sarcasmo de Kurt lo cual rompió su intensa mirada. "Bueno, no yo. No le restes importancia."

Kurt pensó que tenía razón. Sebastian se había molestado muy pocas veces en decirle su verdadero nombre. "¿Qué estás haciendo en un vuelo a Nueva York?" Kurt preguntó.

"De regreso a la universidad" Sebastian respondió con un encogimiento de hombros. "¿Asumo que estás haciendo lo mismo?"

Kurt estaba sorprendido por eso. No podía creer que nadie le había dicho que Sebastian iba a la universidad en la ciudad. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, no estaba seguro quien podría haberle puesto al día sobre el paradero de Sebastian Smythe. No estaba tan sorprendido una vez que pensó en ello. Nueva York debe ser como disneylandia para alguien tan promiscuo como Sebastian. Sin mencionar el hecho de que también tenía grandes universidades. Sebastian probablemente iba a NYU o Columbia.

"Si, NYADA. No sabía que estabas en Nueva York. ¿Dónde estudias?"

"Juilliard," Sebastian respondió y luego se subió la cremallera de su polar así Kurt podía leer el logo.

Kurt sintió que su cerebro se había detenido. ¿Por qué Sebastian estaría en Juillard?

"¿Estas estudiando…donde?" Kurt sabía que estaba sonando como un idiota, pero es que no tenía sentido.

Sebastian le dio una mirada que decía claramente que estaba seguro que estaba hablando con un idiota. "Juilliard, Kurt. ¿Uno de los conservatorios más famosos en el mundo?"

"Si sé que es Juilliard, imbécil," Kurt dijo, recostando la espalda en su asiento. "Es solo que no sé qué estarías haciendo tu ahí."

"¿Estudiando violín?" Sebastian le dio a Kurt una mirada dubitativa como si fuera obvio.

Kurt no tenía idea porque eso tendría que ser obvio. Por lo que él sabía los únicos talentos de Sebastian era ser sarcástico y que se la chupen en un baño. "¿Tocas el violín?"

"¿No sabías que tocaba el violín?"

Kurt solo sacudió su cabeza en respuesta.

"Supongo que realmente no sabíamos nada el uno del otro en la escuela," dijo Sebastian con un encogimiento de hombros y luego continuó. "Si, definitivamente toco el violín. Por eso estuve en Paris los primeros dos años de mi secundaria; estudiando."

A este punto, Kurt estaba de verdad sintiendo que el completo concepto de Sebastian Smythe había volado de su cabeza. ¿Qué más no sabría de este chico quien lo había molestado tanto su último año de secundaria? "Entonces, ¿Cómo terminaste en Dalton?"

"Mi mama me quería más cerca de casa." Sebastian giró los ojos. "Dalton era un compromiso. Su programa de música era excelente y me permitían tiempo libre para cuando quería."

Kurt decidió que necesitaba tiempo para procesar todo, así que cambio el tema. "¿Qué estabas escuchando tan seriamente?"

Sebastian tomó su IPod para mostrárselo a Kurt y decir, "Invierno, de las cuatro estaciones de Vivaldi. La tocó en un mes."

"Quizás debería ir a verte," Kurt dijo, mucho más como un desafío que como una oferta.

"Quizás deberías," Sebastian dijo y le guiñó un ojo. Y, oh dios, ¿Sebastian estaba coqueteando? Sebastian no podía estar coqueteando. Sebastian coqueteaba con todos menos con Kurt.

Solo entonces, llegó el anuncio de que apagaran los dispositivos electrónicos para preparase para el despegue. Sebastian miró al altavoz y respondió. "No es como si un IPod hiciera algo para interferir con la navegación. Esas reglas son estúpidas."

"¡Si vas a estar quejándote todo el viaje, necesitare alcohol!"

Sebastian resopló. "Eso sería injusto. ¡Cumplo los 21 el próximo mes! Y pensé que tu no bebías."

"Y yo pensé que habías decidido que no sabíamos nada el uno del otro." Kurt dijo con una risa. "No bebía cuatro años atrás. Las cosas cambian."

Sebastian miró a Kurt de arriba debajo de una manera que sugería que estaba apreciando lo que veía. "Creo que es cierto."

Y mierda, Sebastian definitivamente estaba coqueteando. Este iba ser un interesante vuelo.


End file.
